Wireless communication devices may use multiple networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), enhanced High Rate Packet Data (eHRPD), evolved High Speed Packet Access (eHSPA), Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), and the like. On LTE networks, the wireless communication devices receive support with network selection from an Access Network Discovery and Selection Function (ANDSF).
ANDSFs are available to user devices after attachment to the LTE network. The ANDSF may provide some data for help in network selection, but unfortunately, the ANDSF has not been effectively and efficiently integrated with other network systems. For example, communications between Mobility Management Entities (MMEs) and ANDSFs are not optimized to support robust network selection by the wireless communication devices.
Media sessions, such as video streaming and voice calling, are supported by various networks. Wireless communication devices often select one of these networks for media services based on simple measurements such as radio signal strength and noise levels. Network selection by the wireless communication devices for specific applications, such as voice, video, and email, is inhibited by current ANDSFs and associated systems.